


Wanting

by riverleafing



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverleafing/pseuds/riverleafing
Summary: Detective Kat Greene is badly injured, again, back in the Agency medical center to heal. Ava struggles to maintain decorum & composure.(Detective so-named just so Farah would openly tease with her & UB early on that Ava really seemed to like "Kats". :D)





	Wanting

Ava's scent in perfume suits her. _An intense top note, an at first overwhelmingly strong base, but then--up close--a deeply warm **heart** that keeps me wanting..._

"You wouldn't hurt this 'kitten' would you?" gesturing to herself with the recent pet-name, Kat half-smiled at Ava. 

Ava's jaw clenched, considering the Agency's potential needs. She carefully offered, "Not very willingly in intention, no."

Kat looked over Ava with curiosity at the tone of the phrase. 

As if to stop further questions, Ava added, "Afterall, this rascally _kitten_ does seem to have a penchant for getting herself into some dangerous predicaments."

"Well, that is a _kitten_ for you." Kat says with a chuckle. With a softer tone, she explains, "She likely believes you'll be able to protect her from the worst of it."

"Are you so certain?" Ava asks, brows raised. "The supernatural are such a danger to you. I would not want--," she bites back her blurted words then re-emphasizes, " _You_ should want something safer."

"Nothing could feel safer to me than when in your arms," Kat states firmly. 

The words catch Ava off-guard, a sense of excited pride runs through her before she remembers to suppress it. Clearing her throat, Ava's stoic mien returns as she stands to go. 

"I must be getting back to the team. Whatever keeps you going, I trust it will heal you shortly."

As Ava turns to leave, Kat reaches out, brushing her fingers across the highly sensitive skin of her arm. Ava's breath catches, her gaze suddenly turned back to Kat.

"Every waking moment, you know, that **want** of feeling so safe with you is what keeps me going." Kat side-glances through the large window to the hall, fixes her eyes on Ava's again and adds in a lower tone, "and in dreams, _beneath_ your gaze, what keeps me so often 'coming'..."

Ava quirks a brow. Eyes flit aside to check the door, but Elidor passes the room for another. A smile curls at the corner of her lips. She gives Kat a small notion of a headshake, but the half-smile lingers a moment longer than usual, sharing an exchanged gaze of so many unspoken words. 

When the door swings open and closed again, Elidor excusing himself for being called away a little longer, the wall on Ava's face is already rebuilt.

"Get better soon, Detective."

"Of course. I must." Kat adds in breathy voice that brings to it an unexpected level of depth to her words, "Though you do have my heart."

Ava looks blankly at Kat. "I have told you," she replies in a suddenly gruff tone, her stance now tensing to leave, "I cannot take charge of--" Kat's outstretched hand gently settles on Ava's hip, causing Ava to lose her words, the frustration falling away from her in a tremble. She finds her body now curiously unwilling to leave Kat's side. Ava swallows hard; surprise shows on her face at the spilling of the worried question on her mind, "Do I?"

Kat's eyes soften then cast down in a smiling thought. "Well, I sense it thudding hard against my chest whenever you're near, but that vital piece of me feels wholly absent when you're away." Kat raises her eyes to Ava, presenting a sad smile, "Did I foolishly give it, looking forward too much to your next embrace?"

Ava's eyes soften, sparkling like light emeralds as her gaze draws away from Kat's face. "If that is the sense of things, I may have been a fool as well."

Kat's heartbeat races, the spike suddenly shaking Ava out of a momentary trance. 

Kat's brightening expression tosses aside uncertainty. "Is that why it feels so powerful in my chest? I hold a vampire heart? " she asks with a small laugh. 

Ava rolls her lips together, wondering how these words keep spilling out of her, furthering the complications of things so completely. But the look of sheer relief and open happiness on Kat's face soon moves her to smile along with her. She shines a small but heart-warming one before it disappears behind the usual mask.

"Thank you, Kat."

Kat's stomach flutters; Ava's words wrapping her up in calm, velvety security. 

"I be back with the team within days," she firmly assures Ava.

Ava nods. "We look forward to your return." Her eyes stay a moment on Kat's as if to lightly press her full meaning before turning to head out once more. "Keep that heart well, Detective," Ava casts over her shoulder, sternly glancing back to Kat. 

Kat nods once, beaming a smile, "Yes, Agent."

Leaving the room, a frown creases Ava's brow as she heads back to the common room. She curses her lack of control around Kat lately. _It was a foolish mistake to comfort her that night!_ ...Wasn't it? Kat awakens something deep in Ava, but still she struggles to justify this precious gift is anything she herself deserves.  
_Nothing could feel safer to me than when in your arms._ Ava's mind replays Kat's words.  
She sighs sharply, tightening her fists at the invasion of thought. Though, in wanting, she asks if she could live up to that? She admits for a moment she's wants to. But feels regret that she cannot. _Not nearly well enough for her. I can never be..._ Still, she is wanting.


End file.
